4: Lo Que Ella Oculta
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Aioria y Marín fueron víctimas de una pesada broma de parte de tres personas, y no tendrán otra opción más que admitir sus sentimientos. Oneshot. Aioria x Marín.


**LO QUE ELLA OCULTA**

 _Templo de Géminis_

Habían pasado un par de días desde que santos y espectros habían regresado de su misión en la ciudad subterránea de Catania. Si bien las cosas se habían calmado en el Santuario de Atena, es importante mencionar que ninguno de los santos había bajado la guardia. Cada dos días había un reunión entre los santos de oro y de plata para planear nuevas estrategias de defensa del perímetro del Santuario, en vista de que habían notado la presencia de un espía en el Santuario. Y necesitaban encontrarlo pronto, antes de que el espía cause más problemas.

Esa tarde, Aioria había recibido un extraño mensaje de parte de Saga, diciéndole que acudiera al templo de Géminis para hablar con él sobre la estrategia que habían discutido en la reunión de la noche anterior. Cuando el santo de Leo llegó al tercer templo, lo encontró aún vacío, pero se quedó de pie en el pasillo principal, esperando a que llegara Saga.

El joven santo de Leo se recargó contra una de las columnas del templo, y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado. ¿Que sería lo que querría el gemelo mayor? ¿Porqué lo había citado ahí? ¿Cuál era la razón de haber sido llamado? Se encogió de hombros. Saga era raro, de todos modos, y aunque no era su persona favorita en el mundo, era inteligente y poderoso.

Escuchó pasos entrando al templo de Athena y se volvió para ver al recién llegado. Desde la distancia, se dio cuenta perfectamente que no sería Saga. Inconscientemente sonrió al ver los cabellos rojos, la porte y la hermosa figura de la recién llegada, irradiando ese cosmo cálido y suave que Aioria tanto adoraba en secreto.

Desde que la había conocido, hacía todos esos años, se había enamorado de ella. Fue una de las pocas personas que no lo despreció por el antecedente de su familia, por la supuesta traición de Aioros. Siempre le había mostrado cariño y amabilidad, a diferencia de muchos hombres y mujeres en el Santuario, y siempre había sido desinteresada con él, jamás usando su influencia con él para conseguir alguna ventaja.

-Marín- dijo suavemente Aioria al verla llegar, despegándose de la pared como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, e intentando mantener una expresión seria, pero fallando olímpicamente. No podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse cuando se encontraba frente a ella. Era demasiado buena, demasiado hermosa… y eso que ni siquiera había visto su rostro ni una sola vez.

-¿Aioria?- dijo la amazona con un tono extrañado. Vaya, hasta su voz era dulce, y música para los oídos del león enamorado. La miró. Siempre había pensado que se veía hermosa con ese traje de entrenamiento. Y esos colores se le veían muy bien.

-Buenos días, Marín- dijo Aioria, tomando especial placer en pronunciar su nombre, con cuidado y con mucho cariño para ser un hombre de armas- ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-

Aioria se dijo que quizá Marín había sido llamada por el Patriarca o por la señorita Athena para algún asunto femenino que los santos dorados no eran capaces de solucionar, como solía hacer siempre.

-Saga me dijo que tenía que venir a discutir algo sobre la seguridad del recinto de las amazonas- le respondió Marín, aún con un tono extrañado, pero con el mismo tono dulce de su voz, que Aioria estaba seguro que solo usaba cuando hablaba con él- ¿y tú que haces aquí?-

-Saga me dijo que…- comenzó Aioria, pero de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Solo había una razón por la que los dos hubieran sido llamados ahí, al mismo tiempo, sin previo aviso y aparentemente sin mucha lógica. De hecho, Milo en repetidas ocasiones había sugerido en broma que quería encerrarlos en algún sitio para que por fin hablaran entre ellos y se admitieran sus sentimientos. Pero jamás imaginó que harían algo parecido en serio.

 _BOOM!_

Ambos sintieron una fuerte y abrumadora presión cósmica cayendo directamente sobre el templo de Géminis tan repentinamente que los dos santos, a pesar de sus poderosos cosmos, sintieron como si un peso les cayera encima. Y Aioria conocía muy bien esa sensación, y el dueño de ese cosmo.

-Oh, no, no lo hizo…- dijo Aioria, notando que el pánico que sentía se escuchaba claramente en su voz.

Marín lo miró, confundida debajo de su máscara. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. En un principio había estado confundida, pero contenta de haberse encontrado a Aioria. El santo de Leo era, para ella, como un cálido y radiante sol, que era al mismo tiempo suave y abrumador, tranquilo y espléndido. No olvidaba que él la había salvado de la saña de Shaina una vez, cuando ambas eran enemigas. O que alguna vez la había ayudado a entrenar a Seiya. Como lo había dicho antes, el rostro de Aioria irradiaba calor y energía.

Pero en ese momento Aioria tenía en su rostro una expresión preocupada. No sabía si estaba asustado, o furioso, pero estaba corriendo de un lado a otro en el templo de Géminis, como si quisiera huir de ahí. Pero tras unos momentos de observar al joven santo de Leo, Marín también entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Saga…- dijo Marín en voz alta, que era exactamente lo que sucedía.

Había sido Saga. Los había llamado a su templo y los había encerrado en el laberinto de la casa de Géminis, seguramente por petición de alguien. Tanto Aioria como Marín tenían un trío de sospechosos.

-Me las van a pagar, los tres- dijo Aioria, encendiendo su cosmo con furia.

Marín comprendió que era lo que había pasado. Los culpables de ello seguramente habían sido Aioros, Milo y Lydia. Esos tres habían sido, no había duda. Comprendiendo que les esperaba un largo tiempo confinados a ese templo, la amazona de Aguila se apoyó contra una de las columnas del templo, y se deslizó hacia abajo, sentándose en el suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas y siguió con la mirada a Aioria, quien seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Irónico.

Pronto su mirada recayó en un papel pegado en una de las columnas. Aioria lo tomó, o mejor dicho, lo arrancó con un poco más brusquedad de la necesaria, y lo leyó apresuradamente con creciente furia.

 _"Querido Aioria:_

 _Tenemos el permiso de Athena para hacer esto, y hemos tenido que extorsionar a Saga para que nos ayude. Más te vale que empieces a hablar con Marín, pues si no lo haces, pasarán un buen tiempo ahí dentro. Los gemelos llenaron el refrigerador y la alacena con comida, así no subestimes nuestra resolución de dejarlos en Géminis el tiempo que sea necesario._

 _Con cariño, Aioros y Lydia._

 _PD: Dejarte esta carta fue idea de Milo. ¡Manos a la obra! "._

Aioria arrugó la carta en sus manos, furioso por lo que acababa de leer. Así que tenía razón. Ya se las pagarían esos tres. Oh, sí, se arrepentirían de haber hecho eso. Ya encontraría una buena forma de vengarse de sus hermanos y del insecto de Milo. Pero tendría que pensar en eso después. Ahora, estaba atrapado en el infinito laberinto del templo de Géminis. No tenía más que esperar a que lo dejaran salir. O enfrentarse al problema.

Derrotado, el joven santo de Leo se apoyó contra la misma columna que Marín y, de la misma manera que ella, se dejó caer en el suelo junto a la joven amazona y suspiró, fastidiado por la situación en la que ambos se encontraban enfrascados.

Aioria se volvió hacia ella. Marín estaba cabizbaja, con los brazos cruzados y mirando en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba él. Aioria se encontraba muy cerca de la hermosa chica. Demasiado cerca quizá. Tanto que podía escuchar su tranquila respiración e incluso oler su delicioso perfume. Siempre le había gustado como olía ella. Tenía el aroma de una flor que Aioria no sabía identificar. Después de todo, no en vano Marín había nacido bajo el signo de Piscis. Aioria se sintió tentado a tocar el suave cabello pelirrojo de la amazona, y se contuvo. Quizá no le iba a gustar eso.

La presencia de Marín era la típica de todos los Piscis. Suave, bella, y melancólica. Le causaba sentimientos confusos. Su cosmo era fresco y alegre, suave pero implacable. Aioria suspiró. ¡La adoraba! La adoraba pero no lo podía admitir en voz alta. Tendrían que torturarlo hasta que la vida estuviera a punto de escapársele para que lo admitiera. Y ahora, tenía que admitirlo, si quería salir de ahí a corto o mediano plazo.

Aioria suspiró, y apoyó su cabeza contra la columna y miró hacia el techo, como pidiendo a los dioses su ayuda para externar lo que sentía en su corazón. En un gesto que lo asustó, Marín suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven santo. Al sentir a Marín tan cerca, su piel con la de ella, Aioria se estremeció involuntariamente. El suave cabello de la amazona rozaba la base de su cuello y le hizo despertar varias sensaciones que el joven nunca había experimentado antes.

Tenía que hacerlo pronto. Aioria tomó aire, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, la cual seguía sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabes algo, Marín?- dijo Aioria, una vez que tomó el suficiente aire y valor para hablar- a veces creo que ocultas mucho más que tu rostro con esa máscara tuya-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella, levantando su cabeza de donde estaba apoyada, para completo pesar y decepción del caballero.

Aioria volvió a sonreír a pesar de verse separado del suave cabello de la amazona. Ya había comenzado a hablar, así que más le valía continuar. Se lo debía a sí mismo, y se lo debía a su hermosa Marín.

-Me refiero a que ocultas tus emociones, Marín- dijo Aioria en voz baja a la fría máscara que tenía enfrente, esperando que sus palabras hayan causado algún efecto en las mejillas de su amazona, y sonrió ante la idea de haberla hecho sonrojar- me gustaría mucho ver tu sonrisa, pues apuesto a que es… la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Me gustaría ver el sonrojo en tus mejillas, y el brillo de tus ojos-

-¿Cuál brillo, Aioria?- dijo Marín en un tono escéptico y, francamente, comenzaba a preocuparse un poco, aunque no podía evitar sentir su corazón brincándose algunos latidos- no existe eso. Nunca los has visto-

-Me… me gustaría mucho verlos, Marín- dijo Aioria, quien a pesar de que Marín usaba su máscara, podía sentir su mirada atenta sobre él- ¿crees que podría…?-

-No- dijo Marín de pronto, sabiendo lo que el santo de Leo quería preguntarle- Aioria, sabes bien que no puedes, porque por la ley de las amazonas, y realmente no quisiera tener que…-

Aioria suspiró, cabizbajo, mientras la amazona decía eso. Marín se encogió de hombros y retiró su vista de él de nuevo mientras hablaba. Aioria sonrió levemente y, con una expresión traviesa y un movimiento rápido de su mano, le quitó la máscara antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo. Marín gruñó, molesta, maldijo por lo bajo y se cubrió la cara para que Aioria no la vea.

-¡Aioria!- gritó ella, furiosa.

-Lo siento mucho, Marín- dijo Aioria, riendo- por favor, déjame ver-

Marín se volvió hacia él.

-Pues mira bien, porque vas a morir por esto- dijo la amazona.

Aioria no dejó de sonreír. Miró el hermoso rostro de la amazona, sus delicadas facciones y sus hermosos y grandes ojos. El santo de Leo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón con lo que le acababa de decir: había un hermoso brillo en los ojos de su linda amazona. Sus facciones delicadas y su color rosado en sus mejillas. Aioria estiró su mano y tomó con cariño la mejilla de Marín. La chica iba a retirar su rostro de él, pero se sorprendió tanto con la suave caricia del caballero de Leo, que solo sonrió.

-Aioria, yo…- comenzó a decir ella.

El santo se acercó a su rostro y cerró los ojos, tanto que cada uno sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre su piel. Aioria tomó el rostro de Marín con sus manos y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, mientras hundía sus dedos entre los cabellos de la hermosa amazona. Marín cada vez tenía las mejillas mas sonrojadas que antes. Los labios de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros unos de los otros, y ambos estaban inconscientemente ansiosos de que el otro fuera quien cortara la distancia y se acercara.

-¿Marín…?- comenzó a decir Aioria casi sin aliento, sintiendo la respiración de la chica sobre su rostro. Con suavidad soltó el rostro de la amazona, y bajó sus manos por los hombros de la joven, hasta llegar a su cintura.

-A…Aioria…- dijo Marín, también sin aliento, quizá un poco asustada por el contacto que tenía en ese momento con Aioria, aunque no le desagradaba ni siquiera un poco, pero no estaba acostumbrada a sentir ningún tipo de caricias de hombre alguno, por lo que no sabía que hacer.

Finalmente, Aioria acortó la distancia entre los dos, y los labios de los dos jóvenes se tocaron con suavidad. El santo de Leo sintió como si un rayo lo recorriera de la cabeza a los pies en el momento justo en que sus labios hicieron contacto los los de ella. Con los de la mujer que amaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de ella. Mientras la besaba, Aioria deslizó sus manos de la cadera a la espalda de Marín, y suavemente atrajo su cuerpo hacia sí mismo. Podía sentir su delicioso aroma, mucho más dulce y agradable que nunca. Sintió los dedos de Marín deslizándose por sus cabellos, y tuvo una deliciosa y placentera sensación.

Después de un un par de minutos, aún besándose tiernamente y abrazándose, Marín cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y, asustada, separó su rostro del de él. Ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro, dándose cuenta de que estaban muy sonrojados y agitados, intentando recuperar el aliento. Vaya que ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo esperando tener el valor de hacer eso.

-¿Qué sucedió, Marín?- preguntó Aioria, una vez que hubieron recuperado el aliento, mirando a Marín con una sonrisa. Se veía muy hermosa así, así sonrojada. Y más hermosa, así en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Aioria?- preguntó ella, mirando a Aioria con una expresión entre asustada y contenta. Aioria sonrió, y la volvió a atraer hacia sí mismo.

-Lo que debimos haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Aioria a escasos centímetros de sus labios, y volvió a besarla.

Ambos encendieron sus cosmos mientras se besaban. Ambas auras se elevaron y llenaron todo el templo de Géminis, el cosmo de uno acariciando al del otro con suavidad y cariño, en un abrazo astral íntimo y amoroso.

-Te amo…αγάπη μου- susurró Aioria a su oído, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella.

-あいしてる, Aioria- dijo Marín sobre los labios de él, antes de volverlo a besar.

Los besos de ambos se traducían en caricias cada vez más tiernas entre los cosmos de ambos, llenando de calor los corazones de los dos guerreros.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Saga se encontraba en el templo del Patriarca, con su cosmo encendido en dirección al templo de Géminis, concentrado en crear el laberinto en el tercer templo, e impedir la salida de cualquiera que estuviera dentro. Sabía muy bien quienes estaban ahí. Al sentir la caricia del cosmo de Aioria hacia el de Marín, Saga consideró su trabajo terminado y abrió los ojos de golpe, rompiendo de pronto su concentración..

-Ya está hecho- sonrió Saga, volviéndose a sus tres extorsionadores. La verdad, había estado más que feliz de ayudar, pues él también creía que ya era hora que esos dos se dijeran sus verdaderos sentimientos- creo que no necesitan más mi ayuda-

Aioros, Lydia y Milo se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Por fin lo habían logrado.

x-x-x

 **FIN**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño episodio. Creí que ya era justo y necesario que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Nuevamente adelanté la publicación, para compensar los días que no voy a estar. Les mando un abrazo, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
